A broadcast receiving system, such as a cable modem, a digital TV, an analog TV and a set-top box, receives a broadcasting signal including channel information or broadcast information (video information and audio information) from a head end or a broadcasting station.
The broadcast receiving system scans a channel including the received broadcasting signal to acquire various broadcast information and channel information such as terrestrial broadcast information or satellite broadcast information, and stores the acquired channel information, thereby allowing a user to exactly select channels. Such channel information can be acquired through an automatic channel search function.
When an automatic channel search function is initially set in a broadcast system such as a TV or a set-top box for convenience of a user, channel information received from a head-end or a broadcasting station is scanned and channel information including broadcast information is stored.